


The Virtues of the Damned

by burning_nova



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Prompt Fill, Seven Deadly Sins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5784571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burning_nova/pseuds/burning_nova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pride<br/>Greed<br/>Lust<br/>Envy<br/>Gluttony<br/>Wrath<br/>Sloth </p><p>and </p><p>Matt Murdock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/6856.html?thread=13120200#cmt13120200

“That’s the third time this week you’re hitting the gym, Matt.” Foggy said as Matt changed into his gym clothes. Matt frowned at him. 

“We don’t have any studying planned, do we? I thought that was tomorrow.” 

“It is.” Foggy made a curious noise when Matt took off his shirt. “is there anything more than a six pack?”

“I like to stay healthy.”

“This has nothing to do with that girl in tort, does it?” Matt laughed and flexed his arm muscles. 

“Like I said, I like to stay healthy.” (Da-thump) Matt said as he bent down to tie his shoes. (Da-thump. Dathump. DathumpDathumpDathump.) “See you later, Foggy.”

“Blind jokes aren’t as funny as you think!” Matt grinned and fixed his hair.


	2. Chapter 2

Matt smelled. The rich smell of chocolate and something else filled his nose. Bourbon? He guessed. He popped the chocolate in his mouth. Yes, definitely bourbon. His favorite so far had been the wine ones. 

As he chewed a bit of bourbon escaped. He ran his tongue along the curve of his mouth, darting at the corners to catch the last drops. 

He reached out for another one. Paper. 

Frowning, he traced his fingers over the package.

Nothing. 

That couldn’t be it could it? He could smell them. There were still chocolates in the room. They sat on Foggy’s desk. Foggy had taken them before he went out to lunch. He sniffed.

A dark aroma, bitter sweetness underlined with earthy cedar. Wine. 

He licked his lips. He was met with the phantom kiss from the thousands of particles in the air. A siren’s song. 

Matt rose from his desk.


	3. Chapter 3

“How was your date with, Margo?” 

“How was your date with, Mabel?”

“How was your date with, Mary?”

“How was your date with, Marciella?”

“How was your date with Macy?”

“Dude, her name’s **Marci**!”

“Ah right. Sorry. I’m listening to my lecture.”

“How was your date?”

“We broke up.”

“Really? I really liked Marci too.”

“Oh now you learn her name.”

“Drinks?”

“Yes.” An arm slung around a shoulder. 

“I’m buying.” 

“You’re the best, buddy.”

“I’ll always be here for you, Foggy.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Hey there buddy, shouldn’t you lay off the coffee? I don’t think I’ve seen you sleep this week and I know you’ve been napping while I’ve been at class.”

“It’s fine, Foggy. My sleep schedule is just messed up.” 

“It won’t fix itself with naps and your what fourth cup in the last two hours.”

“Hey, my coffee!”

“See, your reflexes suck.”

“You do remember I’m blind right?”

“Yeah and when coffee is involved you get like super senses. You always creepily focus on it like some predator with its prey. Kind of creepy.”

“Creepy?” 

“You look like I just killed your seeing eye dog. I’m exaggerating.”

“The preferred term is guide dog.”

“Matt…”

“I’m kidding Foggy.”

“Hard to tell. I mean you did ream me a few times after we met.”

“I prefer the word educating.”

“Educating is a little less scary.”

“Don’t you know Foggy-“

“The Murdock boys have the Devil in them. I know. Grew up in Hell’s Kitchen too. Remember?”

“Yeah.” 

Foggy placed him into his bed. The trail of fingers patting his arm in a farewell gesture sent shivers down his spine. Though Foggy thought he was cold so hauled his comforter over him. Matt tried to not fall asleep. He prayed for guidance but couldn’t remember if he ever finished the prayer. 

Instead he recalled the familiar feeling of Foggy’s fingers on his skin, moving downward and then in him or maybe him in Foggy. Heat. It was an odd impression but the kisses were what made him remember. The hunger behind the mouth against his was more than an affirmation of the fire between them, the friction the orgas-

Matt woke up. He was sweaty, sticky and had bit into his bottom lip in an effort to stay quiet. He sent a private thanks to his subconscious. 

Matt lay back down. He would have to clean up soon, the tackiness was starting to irritate him even if it was recent. A smell hit him, the subtle residue of Foggy when he had put him to bed. 

Matt shivered and listened. It looks like Foggy had gone out. Good. Even if he hadn’t had a stain, he wouldn’t want to be seen like this. 

He showered and thought of the many nights of similar dreams that had led him to seek solace in caffeine and afternoon naps.


	5. Chapter 5

“Matt, are you going to join us?” Edward asked him. Matt nodded but motioned toward where Anna was cutting. 

“In a moment, Mr. Nelson. I’m helping Anna with dinner.” 

“Ah yes, I always forget you become the sous to her chef whenever you come around.” Matt smiled politely. 

Anna laughed and swirled the sauce once more before tapping the wooden spoon on the edge of the pan. “Now where were we?” Anna asked. 

“We just finished adding the fresh herbs.” Anna nodded. 

“It’s simmering now. Now can you tell me again what we did?” Matt nodded and listed the step to the newest age old Nelson family lesson he was learning. Even without sight Matt knew Anna was beaming at him. 

“Perfect?”

“Of course. I think you only messed up once.”

“I try.” Matt said. They finished dinner, Edward, Candace and Foggy forgotten until its serving. At night he heard Foggy turn to him in their shared room. 

“Matt where’d you disappear to today?”

“hat do you mean?”

“I mean you never met me at the park. It’s perfect walking weather!”

“Oh. Sorry Foggy. Anna and I were talking. I guess I lost track of time.”

Foggy made a gesture. Matt wasn’t quite sure what it meant. “You spend more time with my mom when we visit than I do. You know? I think I spent an hour with her, an hour alone I mean, last break.” Matt frowned. 

“Thanksgiving?”

“Yes. We had dinner together and you went Black Friday shopping with her.” 

Matt shrugged. “Sorry.” 

“It’s not a big deal but I do want to spend a little time with you and my mom too.” Matt nodded. The next day he tried to remember Foggy’s observation but forgot as soon as Anna asked if he wanted to join her on another little task of the day. It wasn’t really intentional but her heart beat with sincerity at the request…It always did. 

Matt couldn’t resist. 

When Anna told him to call her Mom, Matt smiled and accepted it.


End file.
